Detrimental Humphrey
by DarkWolffie
Summary: Humphrey has changed. He despises the world, Kate, their pups, and life in Jasper. Thinking that he may commit suicide, Kate and others try to help him, but it may be too late to save anyone...
1. Prologue

**Warning: the following story is meant to be incredibly uncomfortable. Those who are not fit to read very adult themes, language, and environments should probably not read this. My name is DarkWolffie for a reason, and I do not hesitate to explore strange, bizarre, and often downright uncomfortable topics, so I can keep my stories unique and interesting.**

* * *

Prologue 6-11-2016

"I'm sorry, sweetie... I... I wish I would've told you earlier." The tan she-wolf looked into his blue eyes with tears sparkling in the twilight. "Now that you know, nothing will be the same..."

"You're damn right," her mate answered. His tone seemed like a threat.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She tilted her head.

"No, no. Of course not." He smiled with a hint of sarcasm. "I'm sure this news will settle quite nicely with me."

"I won't tell the pups," she said, determined.

"I don't care who you tell," he replied. "Nothing in this fucking world can change it or render it unaffecting." The grey wolf put one paw on his mate's cheek, a light touch while looking straight into her brown eyes. "I am eternally ashamed to call you my mate. All of Jasper gazes upon you with hope and the liveliness of a tree, but now all I see is a hollow log that grows poisonous mushrooms and unwanted insects." Kate was made frozen, paralyzed by her mate's quiet yet deafening words. Her own thoughts were lost in the shock of it all.

"Who are you...?" She didn't recognize this wolf she knew for many years now. The one who was there by her side through thick and thin, through hardships and peacetime.

"Go ahead and tell the pups," he continued. "They're nothing but an utter waste of bone and flesh to me..."


	2. Chapter 1: Runt Talks

Chapter 1: Runt Talks 6-2-2016

"What's wrong with Dad?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Kate assured. Her smallest pup looked at her with anxiety.

"Don't lie to us," said Claudette. "We know when something is up."

"Yeah, we're practically not pups anymore," joined stinky.

"When you're weaned, I won't call you pups," their mother replied, rubbing her chest. "Anyway, don't worry about your father. It's between us and what's between us isn't any of your business."

"To be precisely clear," said stinky, "anything between you guys has the potential to indirectly affect us; therefore, for the greater good of us, it is best we are notified about any developments that involve the wolves who've good care of us."

"Yeah... but what's that in our language, bro?"

"*sigh* forget it." Stinky was about to walk out of the den when their father walked in with a frown. Stinky was quick to move out of his way. He could sense anger in his father's eyes. Body language told it all.

"Honey! You're back early. How was hanging out with the Omegas?"

"I wasn't with the Omegas."

"No?"

"I was umm... on Moonlight Howl Rock."

"Of all places, why were you there? You know it's autumn, right?" Kate was referring to the annual Moonlight Howl that happens every first night of spring that celebrates the start of the mating season and is held on a mountain known as Moonlight Howl Rock.

"Do I look a fucking idiot to you?!" The pups became stunned.

"Humphrey! _The pups are in here!_ " Kate whispered.

"I don't give a fuck! They can go fuck themselves for all I care!"

"Humphrey! Stop it right now!"

"Stop what? You may be an Alpha, but I told take orders from a whore..."

"Just... just get out! If you don't care about us, just leave! Why did you even come here?! If you don't care, why did you come in the den!" There was no reply. Humphrey left the den with silence on his tongue. Kate closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What have I done...?"

"Aha! You did do something, Mom!" said Stinky, the eldest pup. "I knew Dad's head wasn't screwed on right. We have to do something. Runt?" The little pup was in the corner crying. Claudette came to his aid.

"What exactly did you do?" asked Claudette, hugging her brother.

"I can't tell you pups, you aren't old enough to understand, but let's just say it's something Humphrey cares very deeply about, perhaps even more than more me."

"That's unfortunate."

"*sigh* Yes, Stinky, it is."

Suddenly, Runt stood up.

"I'm going to talk to him!"

"What?"

"I'm going to talk to Dad!"

"You must be as crazy as him!" said Claudette.

"I'm serious! I don't believe he doesn't care about us; I won't accept it."

"You're not going anywhere," said kate. "He might hurt you."

"I don't think he has the heart to."

"I hope so..."

That night...

Escaping into the night, Runt ran to find his father. He was surprised to find him very close by, in fact, just outside the den next to a creek barely within earshot of his siblings' snoring.

"Dad?"

"Hm? Oh... you..."

"You didn't really meant what you said, did you?"

"I meant every word..." Runt didn't buy it. He refused this interpretation of his father, if one could even call it that.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe in. Can you go away, please? I'm asking nicely."

"I will never leave your side, Dad. I've always looked up to you for answers, for guidance. What happened to the fun-loving Omega?"

"Did you hear what I said? Get the fuck OUTTA' HERE!" He stood up and appeared twice his twice, the fur on his back standing up, his teeth bared.

"*pant* Dad?" Runt was on his back, terrified. The trees surround them were shaking in the winds and lots of leaves of different shapes and color danced and swirled around in the air every which way.

"Let me tell you something, pup... you are a disgrace on Earth, a disgrace to wolfkind, a disgrace to anything above you and nothing below you simply because there _is_ nothing below you; you are the absolute bottom of the lake, harder than bedrock. Hell, that is why you are named Runt, so everyone will be reminded 'till the day you die how insignificant, subordinate, meaningless, and worthless you will always be. I, personally, wasn't present during your birth because I had more important things to do, but I can only assume you were born on a street because that's where most accidents happen."

Runt stared into the ground below him, shivering. He then ran away.

"Thank goodness. I thought that whiny piece of shit would never leave..." He looked up at the night sky. Some of the stars above twinkled. He chuckled and smiled. "Hm. I love you too, Dad..."

* * *

 **(hey guys. :) I just got a new instagram: laurawolf_14 Follow me!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Stinky Talks

Chapter 2: Stinky Talks 6-3-2016

"Hey, Stinky?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you seen your brother?"

"Um, no I haven't. Why, is he missing? Again?" he said to his mother.

"Yeah... but something tells me it's not the Rogues this time."

Much later...

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play that shit with me! You know DAMN well!" Humphrey looked away from his ex-mate. Her persistence was angering him.

"Perhaps you should assess the situation before you jump to conclusions." Stinky, with tears soaking his cheeks, yelled at his father with unparalleled ferocity.

"Dad! We have every right to jump to such a conclusion to which evidently is in our favor. Even before we knew, the premonitions and omens surrounding the atmosphere that you single-pawedly created yourself told us that you have everything to do with the atrocity you have committed! You are not wolf! No wolf does this! Runt was your son, and he loved you for everything you stood for, and now there is nothing for him to forward to! You might as well be outcasted into the uncharted territories forever contemplating on what you could've, should've, and would've done!" Humphrey merely chuckled at the thought of it.

"Sounds great. Are you asking me for an apology?" Kate bared her teeth.

"Shut the fuck up! I could kill you right now if i wanted to. A wolf for a wolf..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're being put on trial in the Central Region."

"Ha! Okay then. I hope you know, I didn't lay single claw on his soft fur. If i wanted to end him, i would've done it when i found out he was born. Such a waste... even his dick was unimpressive. He would never have offspring anyway."

"How can you say these things, Dad?! You know what, I'm not talking to you anymore." Stinky turned his back.

"Good! Thank you! One less bitch to worry about!" He gestured towards Kate.

"Authorities are on their way from the Central Region to keep you in Containment. You're done for, honey. Any last things you wanna to us before you leave us perhaps forever? Wolves in Containment get no contact with the outside world whatsoever."

"Sure." Humphrey smiled. He leaned towards his eldest son who still kept his back forward. "Stinky... Remember this: you might be a fantastic pack leader some day, running day to day things, and keeping the pack from slaughtering each other, but must be a fucking idiot if you think you have the slightest chance of doing so. You're nothing but a pathetic little piece of shit who always whines and complains about the world but does nothing to change it." Stinky gasped. "Oh, so you know this yourself? I know your greatest fear is not living to your greatest potential. But it is too late for you. You like logic, right? Logically, you should not be even be alive nor considered anything capable of being great let alone someone who's going to run a pack. You have flaws. and those flaws will haunt you down and lurk behind your every move and out of the shadows, grab your legs beneath you. Not to mention that you are my "son" who shares half of who i am. If you don't like who i am, you're in bad luck, because ever since gestation, you will always have a piece of me in you. Do you really think you want to become the "greatest you can be" with my flaws? You may be smart, but this world will fuck you up. Perhaps, as a word of advice, pour some human-made chlorine in your gene pool before you make a decision that might make you even more shitty than you already are, and I know you don't want that. Oh, and one last thing." He leaned in closer, putting his muzzle right next to Stinky's ear. Stinky, himself, couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father appeared smarter than he was, as if all this time, the "fun-loving" Omega actually had substance behind him. His father's words were true, and the truth struck him as if a shard of obsidian came down his throat and pierced his heart. In the softest of ways, his father spoke to him. Kate could not hear it. " _If you're going to do it... don't make it so bloody... it will only make Kate join Runt too, if you know what i mean..._ "

" _Fortunately, I do... fuck you, Dad._ "


	4. Chapter 3: Claudette Talks

Chapter 3: Claudette Talks 6-6-2016

Containment was not a fun place. In the Central Region, Humphrey was kept in a dark cave. Not just any cave, but an ancient one that had stalactites, stalagmites, never before touched pools of mysterious liquid, and, unbeknownst to the wolves, bats and their possibly rabid mouths. It was beautiful yet terrifying.

But Humphrey wasn't afraid of any of it. No... They may have rolled over a boulder over the entrance of the cave that made inside absolute pitch black with no escape but that didn't scare him in the least. He simply laid his back next to what he could only guess was a wall and think quietly.

"Finally," he said aloud that he echoed greatly. "I'm at peace..."

Very soon, though, the peace was shattered. The boulder to his left moved a little bit, just enough that one pup came in. Humphrey was nearly blinded by the small but sudden emergence of light.

"Damn! Holy shit!" He covered his eyes with his paws.

"You're lucky they're allowing only one visitation," said the pup who sat at his feet as he was laid down on his back.

"Claudette? What are you doing here? Shit, does every pup want a piece of my mouth?!"

"I came to see if my father was still alive. The same one who helped birth me." Claudette's body appeared as a silhouette to Humphrey as the light to the left passed behind her to the right. Her fur almost glowed gold. The blank expression on her face was anything less great. Her eyelids were half-open, her smile upside-down. Claudette didn't care about this wolf. She wanted her father. And she would give this wolf no respect for Runt's death whom she was certain was caused by him and him alone.

"Well... I don't know if I need to, to quote your grandmother, 'tear out your eyes' for you to see that I am your father and none of this you're-not-my-father bullshit, but I would prefer not to because I don't want to waste my energy on you. Face it Claudette, I'm as real as you're ever going to see me. You can either accept that and get the fuck outta' here... or don't and face the dire consequences pretty soon."

"What dire consequences?" Her eyes widened and she tilted her head in wonder.

"Need I remind of Runt's fate?"

"You're going to kill me?! How dare you?! Your only daughter, and you want me to perish?!"

"NO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Hmmmmm!" Humphrey slapped his forehead and muttered curses. "I'm not going to kill you! As I said, I'm not going to waste my energy."

"But you said the consequences would be Runt's fate. I know you said it! Don't lie to me! If you're trying to subliminally warp my mind, think again! Kate is my mom! My mind is solid!"

"I didn't kill Runt."

"Wha-...?"

"I would've told Kate, but, of course, she didn't feel inclined to listen to me."

"Then how is my brother dead?!" Claudette asked. "I know it's not safe to assume things, but I don't think anyone else could've done it but you."

"Perhaps you aren't looking at all the possibilities. I didn't kill Runt. That piece of shit killed himself. To be frank, I wouldn't consider it much of a loss if anything. When I found out he was born, I should've dropped his wet, gooey ass on the highway. I'm sure those semis would've eliminated the problem as fast as you can say his one-syllable name."

"I don't believe you! You killed Runt, and you know it!"

"Believe me or not, read my lips... I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! You can keep biting my tail all you want until your jaw weakens, and then what? You can talk crap about me, but not worry about all fucked up things happening in this world? You can talk shit about me, but not give a fuck about the live squirrel that slided past your uvula last week? Hell, do you even remember him?! Did you know he most likely had a loving mate, and multiple offspring he was taking care of, and you just expunged all that when you took him head first into your stomach acid?! What do you think his mate might think if she were to ever come across your shit on the ground?!"

Claudette was silent. She stared at the ground. After a while, she spoke quietly:

"Well... you're worth all that, Dad..."

"I'm sorry. What was that? The father you know isn't here as you said. I will say one thing, Claudette; you're not as useless or shitty as your brothers simply because you're a female. You don't have a small dick or sheath. If anything, the males love a small vagina."

"I'm not listening to you... Kate told me not to listen to you..."

"Fuck Kate! Your like her in so many ways than one, stubborn, too determined for your own good. And now that I think of it, why did you come here if you didn't want to listen to me?"

"...I don't know..." she muttered. Her mind seemed to have conflicting thoughts.

"Oh, I think I know."

"What? You do?!" Claudette became instantly worried.

"Oh, yes..." Humphrey smiled. He looked down in between his legs and with one of his paws began masturbating his large sheath in front of his daughter.

"EWWW! Gross! I'm outta' here!" Claudette ran out through the small opening, holding her mouth and within minutes, the boulder was pushed back into place where the cave was pitch black again.

"Damn," said Humphrey, letting go of his sheath. "I should've done that much earlier. I hate having to talk to these stupid pups. They never wanna leave me alone. I should've killed myself at Moonlight Howl Rock when I had the chance. Aw, well."

He put his front paws behind his head and tried to sleep.

"But at least I finally have peace... sweet peace..."


End file.
